


I postumi della sbronza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lily si occupa del marito.Scritta per: TheWritingWeek» Lista: Hurt/Comfort» Prompt: Day 3 Hangover» Fandom: Harry Potter» Avvertimenti: Romantic-fluff
Relationships: James/Lily
Series: Giglio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041999





	I postumi della sbronza

I postumi della sbronza

Un piccolo boccino d’oro batteva furiosamente le ali, svolazzando davanti alla finestra dai vetri appannati. Volò sopra una statuetta di bronzo che rappresentava un giovane su una scopa volante.

Si posò su un tavolinetto, tra due ampie piante, richiudendo lentamente le alucce trasparenti.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce della lampada.

James gemeva sul letto, stringendosi la testa con entrambe le mani.

“Mi di-dispiace… di essere così lamentoso…” piagnucolò. Cercò di aprire gli occhi arrossati, la luce glieli ferì e fu costretto a richiuderli.

Lily ribatté: “Ti preferisco quando sei umano”. Gli accarezzò la testa lì dove iniziava la stempiatura di capelli. < Tutte le altre ti amavano quando eri bello, ricco e tronfio. Io, invece, preferisco l’uomo un po’ stanco e imperfetto, il lavoratore deciso e _timidone_ > pensò.

James si leccò le labbra.

“Non avrei dovuto bere così tanto, ma quando ho saputo che eri incinta… Volevo festeggiare. Da ragazzo lo reggevo meglio il whiskey incendiario”. Si nascose il viso con la mano e sospirò. “Considerando anche che è meglio se tu non bevi”.

“Ti ricordo che ci siamo dichiarati proprio mentre superavamo i postumi di una sbronza” gli ricordò Lily.

James ridacchiò.

“Lo ricordo bene. Sirius ci aveva fatto uno scherzo terribile trasformando quei dolcetti in bombe alcoliche. Ne stavo mangiando un gruzzolo in sala grande quando abbiamo iniziato a litigare. Lo facevamo sempre per nascondere che, anche se opposti, avevamo finito per innamorarci”. Interruppe il racconto, venendo colto da un capogiro e affondò la testa nel cuscino.

Lily accarezzò il ventre di James, sentendolo gemere di dolore e gli sorrise dolcemente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Resisti, amore”.

“Ne mangiasti uno anche tu. Non riuscivamo più a smettere e finimmo per prenderci una sbornia epocale. Il giorno dopo ci ritrovammo addormentati sotto il mio mantello dell’invisibilità.

Riuscimmo a non farci scoprire per miracolo, anche se siamo stati male per giorni” finì di ricordare James.

Lily prese un bicchiere tra le mani.

James disse con la bocca impastata: “Io finivo sempre in punizione, ma non volevo avere una cattiva influenza anche su di te”.

“Devi bere” sussurrò Lily, accarezzandogli la testa. Gli avvicinò il bicchiere e lo guardò deglutire avidamente, pulendogli la bocca e il collo dai rigagnoli che sfuggivano. Controllò che non si affogasse e posò il bicchiere vuoto sul comodino, si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Devi idratarti. _Aguamenti_ ”.

< Gli farebbe bene anche sudare e andare in bagno > si disse.

James allungò la mano tremante ed estrasse la bacchetta, biascicando: “Accio bottiglia d’acqua”.

Lily sbuffò, schivandola e lo guardò afferrarla al volo, borbottando: “Non devi sempre fare tutto da solo”.

James fece un sorriso storto, mentre apriva la bottiglia d’acqua.

“Non voglio fare da solo. Adoro quando ti occupi di me, ma non voglio stancare una donna incinta” sussurrò.

Lily gli pulì la bocca mentre beveva e gli sorrise nuovamente.

“Sono una guerriera, lo sai e lo sarà anche nostro figlio” sussurrò.

James le prese la mano nella propria e la guardò con gratitudine.

“Lo so. Spero abbia anche la tua intelligenza e il tuo genio” disse.


End file.
